<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My life with Steven by JohnnytheBeagle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24900778">My life with Steven</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnnytheBeagle/pseuds/JohnnytheBeagle'>JohnnytheBeagle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adults, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:34:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24900778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnnytheBeagle/pseuds/JohnnytheBeagle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been years since Connie wrote in her diary (journal), but she decided it was time to fill into the blanks on what has happened in her life since, and this is the result.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My life with Steven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I apologize for my lengthy break from writing. It took an author I was subscribed to, updating their story for the first time in almost a year to get my brain juices flowing, and this is the result.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dear diary,<br/>
I haven’t written in here since I was a little girl. But there is so much I have to update you on. So much has happened in my life since I last wrote in here.</p><p>Steven, where would my life be without him. My best friend, my soulmate, my true love, the father of my kids. I can’t even imagine where I would be if I didn’t have him in my life. I wouldn’t be the person I am today without him. I always knew there was a deeper connection from the moment I met him, he has been nothing but an amazing person. He is my rock, my support system, my comfort. Before I met him, I was a shy and quiet girl. He has and continues to bring me out of my shell everyday.</p><p>My kids, my beautiful kids. My angels, they are pieces of my and Steven’s love for each other. The people I would sacrifice my life for to spare theirs. I love them more than I love anyone else. We are the perfect family (even though it can be hectic sometimes). I know we can all lose our tempers and say things we don’t mean. But at the end of the day we are family, and that is the most important and most beautiful thing over all else. I will always love them all (all 4 of them) and be grateful for having them in my life, my amazing kids, my bundles of joy.</p><p>Pearl, my mentor, my teacher. She is the one I always strived to be like. She to, got my out of my shell and got me to be more adventurous. She really is an amazing person (even if she is a bit of a neat freak sometimes). Without her, I wouldn’t be as good or know as much about my sword as I do and I will always be thankful for the lessons she gave me.</p><p>The other Gems. I can say with certainty that I have never met, more will I ever meet more unique and interesting people. These people are the ones who raised Steven. They are the ones who made him the person I know and love. They were like parental figures to me as well. I can’t even begin to count the number of times I went and asked Pearl, Garnet, and even Amethyst something or got comfort from them, because my mom was always busy. I will always be grateful for what they have done for me and Steven.</p><p>I have to stop and take a break. I get so emotional when I think back on my memories of the amazing and awesome people in my life. They helped me become the person I am today and I will always be thankful for that. I am sure in another world I live a very different life and probably never met these people. I can’t even imagine living that life and will always be thankful and grateful for this amazing life that I have. I know I wouldn’t want it any other way.</p><p>                                 The End</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you reached the end, I hope you enjoyed it and be on the lookout for more stories and have a good day!-S.W.</p><p>P.S., The first version I wrote, my screen froze and I lost it. This is my second try (and to me is good, but not as good as my first one). I am so mad, because I only want the best for my readers.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>